This invention relates generally to wireless devices.
Wireless devices include any device that can receive a wireless communication. Examples of such devices include cellular telephones, laptop computers, and personal digital assistants, to mention a few examples.
Portable devices, including portable wireless devices, are prone to theft. When stolen, not only is the property taken, but also confidential information, stored on the wireless device, may be obtained which may be misused. Examples of such confidential information include banking information, passwords, and addresses.
The owner of the wireless device is victimized through the loss of the hardware. The owner also suffers the possibility of further victimization through the unauthorized access to confidential information.
Thus, there is a need for a way to protect the confidential information when a wireless device is misappropriated.